


Through Omniscience

by Nipan



Category: Warframe
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional, Heavy Angst, Mercy Killing, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipan/pseuds/Nipan
Summary: The warframes and their operators are heroes.But not to everyone.Nor is everyone they kill, evil.





	Through Omniscience

**Author's Note:**

> Just short stories about how the corpus/infected/grineer see the warframes. I don't have any particular order, so if people end up liking this, feel free to ask for your favourite warframe and I'll try and do it next.

The battlefield was smoking, the sounds of agonized screaming and gunfire loud enough to cause his ears to ring. The cries of his brothers, his friends, as they were torn to pieces by impossibly long claws. Their armour shredded like it's only purpose was for show, not meant to deflect blades and protect the wearer from bullets. It was here, amidst this battlefield of pain and death that Grun Nuko'r stood frozen in place, eyes taking in the horrors around him, his ringing ears unfortunately still capable of taking in the sounds of battle. A battle they were losing. A battle that had been impossible to win in the first place.

 

Nuko'r watched in horror as the shimmering warframe tore through line after line of eximus warriors, claws tearing through bone, flesh, and steel with ease. Even in the brutality of her attacks, her every movement was with silent grace, frame bloodied, the fine orokin cloth swinging from her arms and throat no longer a crisp blue, instead a deep, alarming crimson that clung to her body. She spun and slashed, kunai from the pouches at her side piercing the throats of Nuko'r's brethren with ease. The bodies piled up, but even now the grineer warrior saw the warframe falter, a flicker of hope passing through him as the soldiers surrounding her kept up fire with their weapons. Would this horrible creature finally fall?

 

_No. They never fall. They always get back up. They don't stop until they've killed everyone._

 

_Nobody lives through a warframe attack._

 

The warframe was standing now, claws crossed over her helm as she deflected the bullets coming towards her, another shot from the back scoring a hit that made her stumble. Nuko'r couldn't remember her name... What was her name? 

 

Those dead eyes turned on to him, bright with life but devoid of any sympathy or emotion, devoid of  _humanity_. It wasn't human, it was a monster. 

 

Nuko'r saw the way the warframe's feet shifted, her body tilting gracefully as she turned towards him, but still he didn't move. He  _couldn't_ move. He watched mutely as the warframe leapt towards him, claws catching whatever dim lighting there was in the galleon to give them a dangerous glint, the lithe body twisting midair as she all but flew towards him. There was a flash of brown, then a scream of agony as the wet sound of blades tearing through flesh reached Nuko'r's ears. He stared in disbelief at the brother that had crossed in front of him, barring the path of the warframe from reaching him. He was impaled on half a dozen sharp blades now, similar to the claws the warframe brandished.

 

"Yi'Tik..." Nuko'r breathed in horror, falling to his knees as he stared at the agonized face of his friend, his  _brother._  

 

Yi'Tik was struggling on the blades impaling his body, eyes wide with fear and pain.  _How was he still alive_ _? Most waframes didn't take pleasure in drawing out the deaths of their enemies, perhaps because they were in too much of a rush to get to the next battle. Or perhaps they truly didn't enjoy suffering._ Nuko'r fought back a sob that threatened to rise in his throat as he dropped to his knees, watching as blood spilled out of Yi'Tik's body to be absorbed by the warframe. She was using his brother's lifeforce to feed her own, to heal her wounds as she continued the battle. A battle they had had no hope of winning in the first place.

 

"Nu-k-k-ko'r..." Yi'Tik gagged on the blood pooling in his throat, face paler than normal as his body was all but drained to feed the monster that had assaulted their ship. How long ago had the attack been launched? The attack of a single warframe, yet the galleon was all but devoid of life now? "Nu-k-o'r...  _pl-ple-ea-se._ "

 

He was still grasping his Hek in trembling hands, gripping it so hard for what felt like hours that his hand had gone numb. Nuko'r remembered it now, and lifted it to his brother's head, lower lip trembling as he turned his face away with a sob, the young grineer pulling the trigger. The sound of the shotgun recharging was loud in the now-silent air, Nuko'r allowing the weapon to drop from his fingers as a loud  _thump_ sounded directly in front of him, causing him to look up into the face of the warframe. Previously unseen seams split open to form a hideous maw, the lithe frame all but  _screaming_ at him for... for what? His disrespect of their offering? For ending his brother's life upon the bladed altar? Sparing him to torture she had been causing?

 

Nuko'r flinched back as the warframe leaned over him, shaking violently and unable to hide his fear. The young warrior could hear the sound of the warframe sniffing, scenting the air around him, the air thick with the smell of her murderous dance.

 

 _Garuda,_ Nuko'r remembered now,  _her name was Garuda_.

 

One moment, Garuda was towering above the young grineer, maw hanging open to impart the image of horrifying teeth, sharp as the blades gracing her deceptively delicate hands, then she was gone. The only sound being the trembling moans the galleon let out from whatever damage the warframe had caused in their sabotage, the lights above Nuko'r flickering in a sort of ominous promise.

 

_Nobody survived a warframe attack._

 

Yet here he was, falling onto his side amongst the hundred or so bodies of his brothers, curled up tightly in a shaking ball as he broke down. He cried, screamed, pleaded for the monster to come back and finish him. To spare him the horror of what he'd seen. To spare him from being dragged back up into the ranks, forced into a new unit of brothers only to watch them die at the hands of another warframe or the corpus. It was what happened. It was why the grineer cared only about the number of clones, not the quality of them. 

 

But he was alone.

 

And there was no escaping his fate.

 

 _Garuda_...  _She was Garuda._


End file.
